


You Can't Hurry Love

by Kasiarzyna



Series: tma owns my bi ass [4]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Coffee, Fluff, Gen, No Proof Reading we die like Men, Reader's gender is not mentioned, Reader-Insert, Tim Stoker is alive and well and canon doesn't exist, Workplace, i just wanted something cute okay, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25038964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasiarzyna/pseuds/Kasiarzyna
Summary: First request from Tumblr, something with Tim (I chose fluff because I'm emotionally weak ahoy)Something short and sweet featuring the one and only King Tim Stoker. Coffee, work and fluff.English is not my native language and yes, I will put that message on my grave
Relationships: Tim Stoker (The Magnus Archives)/Reader
Series: tma owns my bi ass [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741156
Comments: 12
Kudos: 58





	You Can't Hurry Love

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys, another request, I'm working on the rest I swear. I didn't just grab them and ran off pls guys they're coming.
> 
> Anyway, at the moment in the queue I have: "cuddle pile with Jon and Mahtin", "gerry keay", second part to "Daydream in Blue" and some more Elias. If you have anything you want me to write (reader inserts pls, im weak like that) don't hesitate to hit me up in the comments or on my Tumblr @nerdonpluto

A soft, panicked gasp pushes past your lips as one of the three boxes in your shaking arms shifts ever so slightly. You take a step back, eyes fixated on the stack of documents peaking over the cardboard edge. This is bad, this is very bad. 

Sorting documents wasn't the worst job you could've had in the Archives. Right now, you could be harassing some traumatized statement-giver over a killer tree or a talking teaspoon from twenty years ago. Or, you could be on the phone duty, which was the equivalent of Hell on Earth. So the situation you are now, slowly shuffling your way towards the only desk in the office, while balancing four boxes filled to the brim with loose papers doesn't seem as tragic. That is, until you lose your balance and bump into a chair. You watch with horror as the pile in your arms slips further and plummets towards the floor. A blizzard of papers surrounds you for a moment, all your hopes for a good day falling alongside the boxes. 

\- Motherfucker! - you shout, putting down the only box that survived the catastrophe.

\- Language - you hear a familiar, cheery voice coming from the door to the office, and you whip around with a sour expression.

Tim stands there, a grin plastered on his (annoyingly) handsome face, two coffee cups in his hands. He's wearing a god-awful Hawaiian shirt with a bright, flowery pattern that somehow looks stylish on his slender frame. 

\- What if Elias hears you use such unladylike words? - he asks, feigning indignation, before coming up to the desk and setting the cups down.

\- As far as I'm concerned, he can suck my entire di-

\- Alright, alright - Tim interrupts with a huff of laughter, before looking at the sea of paper splayed out on the floor

You half expect him to throw a joke, say something that will make you turn red and kick him out. The scowl on your face seems to deter his thoughts from joking around so instead, he takes a quick sip from one of the coffee cups and squats down to collect the papers. For a moment you just stand there, watching his hunched back, as he gathers loose documents, that for some reason were not pinned together. 

And then you sink to your knees next to him, your tight brushing against his as you lean forward to get the furthest documents. 

The silence that grows between you two is starting to get just a bit too uncomfortable, the heat radiating from his body is making you very much aware how close you are sitting. You try to force your body to stay as far from him as it's humanly possible, at the same time fighting with the blush forming on your cheeks. 

\- So - Tim finally breaks the silence, looking up at the desk - As you can see, I brought you coffee...

\- Yeah...? - you try to drag the meaning from him, your brows furrowing as you finally allow yourself to look at him.

\- Are you going to try it? - he asks, getting up and placing a handful of documents in one of the boxes.

He offers you his hand, which you gladly accept, keeping your share of statements under your arm. His hand is warm in your grasp and it lingers, wrapped around your palm for a second too long to be accidental. Still, you push back against your screaming brain, refusing to be flustered out of sheer spite. 

The meaning of his question hits you suddenly, as a silent "oooh" escapes your lips. For some time now, Tim has been trying to convince anyone who was willing to listen, meaning you and Martin, that he can make much better coffee than anyone in the Archives. Which was, frankly, a load of bullshit. 

Everyone in the building knew, that Martin was the resident coffee-maker. But that didn't stop Tim from trying, and, apparently he chose you to be his coffee-testing guinea pig. 

Now, you weren't exactly complaining. You didn't sleep well tonight, and to be completely honest, you would drink anything he gave you, if it had caffeine. But, as it was a competition, you were determined to give your honest opinion. And so, you fixed your best "talent show judge" expression, and slowly picked up the cup, looking it over in your hands, before sniffing at the contents.

The delicious smell of coffee filled your nose and you closed your eyes smiling lightly. Oh, you needed that. For a moment you thought that maybe, just maybe, you were addicted to caffeine, but you pushed the idea away and open your eyes to look at Tim from above the rim of the cup.

He was watching you carefully, his whole body language uncharacteristically stiff. It was hilarious in a way, how anxiously he looked, waiting for you to have a taste of his competition-winning beverage. To stifle the laugh threatening to burst out of your lips, you finally take a sip, relishing in the sweet and bitter taste. It actually, unironically drags a moan out of you, as a lazy smile stretches on your lips. That's some good fucking coffee, you're not going to lie.

\- Well - you start, placing the cup down next to one of the boxes and fixing Tim with a serious stare, back to your judge persona.

Deciding to keep the tension rising, you look up at the ceiling, as if searching for the right words. Tim stands next to you, leaning his hip against the desk. He licks his lips in a way that sends a shiver up your spine, and blood rushing to your cheeks. Oh Jesus, oh fuck.

You turn around, bracing both hands on the table and willing your suddenly flustered state to get blown away by the barely working ventilation.

\- It's good - you mutter, cursing yourself for how weak your voice sounded.

Out of the corner of your eye you can see Tim relax, his shoulders rolling and back hunching in a way characteristic for a person who is so bloody tall. After a while of silence, filled with the beating of your cursed heart, Tim's God awful smirk returns as he leans further against the table, putting his weight on his elbow. He's almost curling himself around your side, so he can see you face. 

\- But, is it better than Martin's - he asks, the dimples in his cheeks making your brain go silent.

\- I... - you start before trailing off as your gaze shifts to his (still smirking, that bastard) lips - I don't know.

\- Oh?

Tim's eyebrows rise suddenly, an expression of overdramatized shock gracing his features. He makes a theatrical move of sliding his lean body towards you, so you can feel the buttons of his shirt against your arm. This whole situation was going out of hand at the speed of light, but if you had to be completely honest with yourself, you didn't mind.

You start to think about the sudden increase of prices of your favourite sandwiches in the café across the street from the Institute, just so you can control the rapidly growing blush. You're pretty sure it's working, as you risk a glance towards Tim and wait for one of his signature quips. And yet, he stays quiet, looking at you for a moment, that you decide, is a tad too long to be innocent.

So, you start to shuffle, slowly turning away from the desk, and busying yourself in the papers. You debate whether you feel uncomfortable. You've been in "flirting" situations before, you know how to deal with overly pushy men. But alas, attention from Tim isn't unpleasant. It's light and entertaining, and it makes you feel better after a long day. 

\- So, I suppose I'm going to have to make you coffee more often then? - he smiles, taking the box out of your hands, your fingers brushing slightly. 

Jesus, it was getting very warm in here.

You follow him towards the shelves, where you lean on one of them, watching him slide the box at the top shelf. His rolled up sleeves slid further up his arms, exposing a couple of white, round scars from the worm attack. The sight of them makes your heart break, but you hide it well under a cough. He looks at you then, a smirk blossoming into a full-blown smile, as he pretends to dust his shoulders.

\- Come on - you say with a laugh - Let's lock this up before Elias comes down from his throne to whoop our asses.

Tugging lightly at the bottom of his shirt, you smile, as he immediately follows you to the door.

\- Don't worry - he catches up and slides next to you, throwing his arm around your shoulders - I'll protect you.

Okay, now you're definitely blushing. You catch a whiff of his cologne and with a roll of your eyes conclude that it's also pretty nice. Despite the voice in your head telling you that once you do this, there is no coming back, you encircle his waist with one arm. He freezes for a split second, you can feel his muscles shifting under the fabric of his shirt, but regains his composure.

Tim takes his cup of coffee and you take yours as well. Both of you rise your cups and touch them together in a toast, before taking a sip. 

And you can't lie to yourself any longer. It's a damn good coffee. 

**Author's Note:**

> I know the world is going crazy at the moment, so I'll try to give you guys some fluffy times in the future, as I think we all deserve some cheering up.
> 
> That being said, there is an alarming increase in homophobia in my country, Poland. Our president declared LGBT+ people as "not people, only an ideology". If you have the time, please, read about LGBT+ rights in Poland, sign some petitions and spread the word. I'm aware this whole situation is a scare tactic before the upcoming presidential election, but the consequences can be catastrophic.   
> https://lgbtqpl.carrd.co/
> 
> And one more thing, if you are a Polish reader... Go, and vote! Or I will eat your kneecaps.
> 
> Stay safe everyone <3


End file.
